


Dancing in the Dark

by akrakya, SassyPantsJaxon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akrakya/pseuds/akrakya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPantsJaxon/pseuds/SassyPantsJaxon
Summary: Alfred liked his job. Really, he did.He had been working for the Edelstein’s since he was in high school. Even now that he had a ‘real job’ he would still work at the couple’s small business. It was fairly easy, Tuesday through Saturday night, three weeks at a time. And all he had to do was help correct couple’s postures so Roderich and Elizaveta could demonstrate the dance. Easy peasy.Until now. He didn’t believe it was truly impossible for someone to learn ballroom dancing until he met Ivan.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the rusame bigbang on tumblr. The art is all done by the amazingly talented Limnolia, who makes wonderful art and is fantastic to work with.

Elizaveta Edelstein, co-owner and teacher at Edelstein’s classical dance academy surveyed her newest class, “Alfred, we'll have an uneven number of people in this class, do you mind pairing with the extra?”

Alfred looked up at his boss, “No probs, Liz. Who do you got for me?”

“Ivan Braginsky.” Liz pointed to the tall attractive man gazing out the window as he waited for the class to start.

“Think you can handle it?”

“I can handle _anything_ , boss. He'll be a pro by the time this is over.” 

“Mhm. Do you mind introducing yourself? We'll be starting in a few minutes.”

Alfred saluted, “Sure thing, boss man.”

“Just go." 

“Ivan? I'm Alfred,” Alfred introduced himself, “I'm an assistant instructor here. It seems you don't have a partner, so I'll be filling in. If that's okay. Don't worry, you'll still learn to dance as the lead. Unless you want me to?” Alfred winked.

“No.” Ivan answered shortly, “That's fine. I can lead.”

“I'm sure you can,” Alfred continued flirting, “You know, most people learn to dance with a partner. What brings you here on your own?”

Ivan didn't look directly at Alfred, “I don't have a partner, and I need to learn to dance before my sister's wedding.”

“Well, you came to the right place. I'm the best instructor this side of the Mississippi.”

Ivan raised an eyebrow, smirking, “I thought you were just an assistant?”

* * *

**Lesson 1**

“It's easy,” Alfred insisted as their first lesson started, “First, stand up straight. Then you put your hand on my waist, like so.” Alfred placed Ivan’s hand where it was supposed to go. “And I put mine on your shoulder. And then you take my other hand, like this.”

“And then what?”

“Technically you're supposed to look at me while we dance, but since you're a beginner, we'll let it slide. This time.” Alfred winked to signal he was joking.

“And then what?”

“Now we wait for the music to start.”

* * *

**Lesson 2**

“Ouch!” Alfred stepped away from Ivan, “Careful!” he reprimanded.

“I’m sorry,” Ivan insisted, “I’m not very good at this.”

“It’s okay, that’s why you’re a beginner.” Alfred winked, “Or we could just say I make you nervous.”

Ivan frowned, “Or we could not.”

Alfred shrugged, “Just a suggestion.”

* * *

**Lesson 3**

“Posture is important.” Alfred reminded his partner, “It would be easier if you stood up straight.”

“You’re shorter than me.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Alfred scoffed, “Most women you dance with will be shorter than you too. And I’m not that much shorter!”

* * *

**Lesson 4**

“You need to loosen up. You’re too tense.” Alfred looked Ivan over, “Are you wearing comfortable shoes? Are your pants too tight?”

Ivan turned red, “No!”

Alfred smirked, “No to which question?”

* * *

**Lesson 5**

“Not to sound rude or anything, but…” Alfred hesitated, “Have you ever even watched anybody dance?”

“Yes.” Ivan snapped.

“You ever watch your parents dance?”

Ivan hesitated, “My parents are divorced.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring anything like that up.”

“Why did you bring it up?”

“Oh, um, I guess you could say my first dance lessons were watching my dad and papa dance in our kitchen when I was little.”

“Dad and papa?” Ivan repeated.

Alfred bristled, “Yes?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to make sure I heard you right.”

Alfred glared at him.

* * *

**Lesson 6**

“Could you actually be any worse at this?” Alfred hissed after the fifth time Ivan stepped on his toes. He should be past this stage. He should have been past it after the second lesson.

“I'm sorry!” Ivan groaned, “I don't know what my problem is.”

“Well, could you maybe figure it out and fix it?”

“Maybe,” Ivan hissed, “The fault is not mine, but the teacher's?”

“Excuse you? I am an excellent teacher!”

“Are you really? Because I've only learned how conceited you are!”

“Me? You're the one who won't work with me!”

“Because you're impossible to work with!”

“Okay, okay, boys?” Liz put a hand on each of their shoulders, “Maybe you should both cool down a little.”

“I'm cool,” Alfred argued, “And Ivan's positively frozen. At least, that's how he moves.”

“Okay,” Liz interrupted before Ivan could counter, “Alfred, professional.”

Alfred sighed, “Yes.”

“Good. Maybe you should take a break, I'll dance with Mr Braginsky.”

“Sure. I'll be back in five.” Alfred trudged out. He flung himself into one of the chairs outside the class.

* * *

**Lesson 7**

“If you miss dancing with Ivan that much, then go back to dancing with him.” Roderich reprimanded Alfred, who was preoccupied with watching Ivan and Elizaveta dancing together.

“But he’s doing better with her.” Alfred protested.

“I would too.” Roderich frowned, “You make a terrible woman.”

“I’d be better if I were leading.” Alfred muttered.

“Don’t give me that look,” Roderich turned them so Alfred couldn’t face their usual partners anymore, “You’ve been disrupting my class, this is your own fault. You can lead again when you stop ruining the lessons.”

“I’m not ruining anything right now.” Alfred pouted.

“That includes allowing me to dance with my wife again.”

* * *

**Lesson 8**

“You’re back,” Ivan commented dryly.

Alfred sighed, “I’m sorry I left you like that. Are you willing to try again?”

“I am if you are.”

Alfred smiled, “Cool.”

* * *

**Lesson 9**

“Was Liz trying any different techniques with you?” Alfred asked during a break halfway through the lesson.

“No, She was teaching me the same way you are. Why?”

Alfred shrugged, “You seemed to be doing better with her.”

“Are you about to abandon me for Roderich again?”

“Not unless you want me to.”

“I don’t mind dancing with you.” Ivan smiled.

* * *

**Lesson 10**

“You sure you don’t want to dance with Liz?” Alfred teased, “You keep looking at her.”

“How does Roderich dance with her? She’s so short.”

Alfred hesitated for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Roderich and Elizaveta both glared at him for interrupting their instructions.

“Oh my gosh,” Alfred whispered, ignoring them, “She is _so_ short. Oh my gosh.”

* * *

**Lesson 11**

“Okay, Ivan,” Alfred stared him in the eye as they swayed back and forth in a simple warm-up, “This is our last week. If you don't learn to dance, you'll have to take this class again. And as much as you love dancing with me, you need to be ready to dance with your sister. So you need to learn to dance. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes?” he didn't look any more sure than he sounded.

“Well, not with that attitude you can't. Here, put your hand here,” Alfred placed Ivan's hand on his waist and held his other hand out, “Just like that. Now...step forward, left, back, right. Forward, left, back, right. One, two, three, four. One, two-now look at me instead of our feet. Forward, left, back, right. One, two, three, four. Good, good-Ow!”

“Sorry!”

“That's okay, just relax. It's just a few simple steps, this isn't rocket science.”

Ivan stopped suddenly, “No. It's not. Rocket science I can do. This? This is impossible. This is torture specifically designed for rocket scientists!”

Alfred looked at him in shocked silence for a brief moment, then burst out laughing.

“I do not see why my inability to dance is humorous.” Ivan declared flatly.

“It's not,” Alfred sighed, holding Ivan's shoulder, “Rocket science.” he repeated, “So, you a cosmonaut or something?”

“Something like that.” he replied dryly.

“Well, c’mon. Let's try this again, if you can learn rocket science, you can learn to dance.”

* * *

**Lesson 12**

“Where did you learn rocket science anyway?” Alfred asked.

“Maybe I’m not allowed to say.”

“I think you’re messing with me. But who cares? Maybe you were messing with me when you said you knew rocket science too.”

“Oops.” Ivan smirked as he stepped on Alfred’s foot.

“Ow!” Alfred stepped back so they were dancing arm’s length apart. “All right, Space Man is sensitive. That’s fine. I can work with that. How old are you anyway?”

Ivan faltered as the question threw him off guard. “Twenty-three. How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

Ivan shook his head, “Children these days.”

Alfred didn’t bother with pretending to accidentally step on Ivan’s feet and just kicked his shin.

* * *

**Lesson 13**

“You know, this supposed to be fun.” Alfred reminded Ivan.

“And?”

“And you don’t look like you’re having fun.”

Ivan sighed.

* * *

**Lesson 14**

“Okay, Ivan. This is it. We have tonight and tomorrow, and then we’re done.”

“Alfred, unless by some miracle I’ve learned to dance since last night, we will not be done by tomorrow.”

“Well, not with that attitude.” Alfred reprimanded him, “You have to believe in yourself. If you don’t believe you can do it, then I won’t believe in you either.”

“Do you already believe in me?”

Alfred hesitated.

“That’s what I thought.” Ivan sighed.

“We’ve still got time for that miracle. Just give it another try.”

* * *

**Lesson 15**

“I’m sorry.” Ivan said as he sat next to Alfred after the lesson had ended.

“Don’t.” Alfred stopped him, “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I couldn’t teach you better.”

“It’s not your fault either.”

* * *

 Elizaveta shook her head, “I'm afraid to say it, but Ivan's failed. We shall have to enact _The Policy_.”

“I hate _The Policy_.” Roderich muttered.

“Well, damn, Roderich, I didn't make the rules.”

“Yes, you did. They're literally filed as Elizaveta’s rules.”

“So, uh,” Alfred interrupted, “We'll give him his refund and free classes and tell him to bring a partner this time?”

“I was actually thinking of giving him private lessons,” Elizaveta mused.

“Those cost more than the class,” Roderich argued, “It wouldn't be an equal exchange.”

“Well, not me personally,” Elizaveta ignored her husband, “I was hoping you would do it, Alfred?”

“Me?”

“Yes, I think you two really clicked!”

“No, we did the exact opposite of click! We...we clacked! We clunked! We did not click.”

“Maybe at first, but you two were really getting along at the end.”

“Liz…” Alfred sighed.

“We'll pay you overtime.”

Roderich looked surprised, “We will?”

And so Alfred found himself being paid for both the class he would have otherwise helped with, and the private lessons he was actually giving.

* * *

**Lesson 1**

“Okay, first of all,” Alfred lightly punched Ivan's shoulder, “You need to lighten up. Relax, you're too tense. Dancing is fun. Remember that.”

“Dancing is fun.” Ivan repeated.

“Okay, no, no. Not like that. Just… keep it in the back of your mind.”

Ivan nodded stiffly.

“Moving on. Relaxation. What calms you?”   

“What made you become a dancer?” Ivan suddenly asked instead.

“Oh, okay,” Alfred laughed, “Well, my Pops used to be a professional figure skater-slash-ice dancer, which also meant he was, like, a crazy good ballerina, right?”

Ivan nodded.

“So he was still doing that when my sister and I were kids, and we thought that was the shit. So we wanted to learn. Maddie stuck with skating, which eventually turned into her love for hockey. I fell in love with my dance shoes. Among other things.”

“Other things?”

“How about you?” Alfred changed the subject, “What made you want to learn to dance? Was it really just your sister?”

Ivan nodded, “She's getting married soon. My father has a spinal injury and can barely walk, let alone dance. I don't even know if he'll be there. So I'm filling in for his dance. Maybe.”

“Well, that's why I'm here,” Alfred told him, “Think you're relaxed enough to give it a shot?”

Ivan took a deep breath and stood up, “I'm ready.”

“Great, we'll start out with something easy.” Alfred turned on some music on his phone. “Okay, now put your hands on my waist. Both of them. Just like that.” Alfred put his own hands on Ivan’s shoulders. “Now just sway. Switch your weight between your feet in time with the music. Got it?”

“This isn't really dancing.” Ivan objected, even though he was following Alfred’s directions.

“Sure it is! This is how people dance these days. Besides this is just a start. How you doing?”

“Alfred, I think even _I_ can do this.”

“Just checking. We'll do this for another song and then step it up a notch. ’Kay?”

Ivan sighed, “You're the teacher.”

“Damn right.”

* * *

**Lesson 2**

“Remember when you told me your parents were gay?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t mean to be rude. I was just curious.”

“Well if you really want to know anything, just ask.”

“Are you gay?”

Alfred choked, “I didn’t expect that.”

“Are you?” Ivan repeated.

“Would it make you uncomfortable if I was?”

“No.”

Alfred winked, “It’s hereditary.”

“It’s not.”

“You’re such a party pooper, Space Man. Let me have my fun.”

Ivan smiled, “No.”

* * *

**Lesson 3**

“Alfred?” Ivan interrupted him in the middle of re-explaining a step.

“Yes?”

“Why are we only meeting four days a week instead of five?”

“Um,” Alfred thought for a minute, “I guess the idea is that, since it’s more personal, you don’t need as much time to learn.”

Ivan shook his head, “I think I need as much time as you can give me.”

* * *

**Lesson 4**

“This is hopeless.” Ivan groaned after the lesson.

“It’s not.” Alfred insisted, “You’ve gotten better. Really. You might not notice it, but you have.”

“Barely. I still won’t be ready in time.”

“Okay. So...I don’t know. We can try something new next time.”

Ivan looked up at him, “It’s taken me this long to learn this much, I don’t think introducing something new is a good idea.”

“You never know,” Alfred sat next to him, “Maybe you just need a change of pace.”

“Do you really think it would help?”

Alfred shrugged, “It couldn’t hurt.”

* * *

**Lesson 5**

“Okay, since our earlier lessons haven't been working, we're going to try something easier, like the hokey-pokey.”

“The _what_?”

“Y’know the _hokey-pokey_.”

“I do not know.”

“Yes you do,” Alfred prompted, “ _You put your right foot in…_ ”

Ivan gave him a blank look.

“ _Y_ _ou put your right foot in…_ ” Alfred repeated expectantly.

Ivan hesitantly stepped forward.

“ _You put your right foot out,_ ” Alfred waited for Ivan to step back again, “ _You put your right foot in and you shake it all about_ ,”

“Why?”

“Because that's what the song says! Now put your right foot in and shake it all about!” Alfred repeated the motions along with Ivan. “ _You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself about, that's what is all about_!” Alfred clapped twice to finish the verse. “Great, now we do the left foot!”

“What is the point in this?”

“If you actually do what the song says, you'll have completed an entire dance number.”

“How long will that take?”

“Depends on how many verses I go through. If you do really well, we'll go up to the cha cha slide next time.”

Ivan threw his hands up in frustration, “Why do all of your dances have ridiculous names?!”

“Because that's the way it is, now put your left foot in!”

* * *

**Lesson 6**

“This is stupid!” Ivan stepped away from Alfred, “You’re not even trying to teach me!”

“I am too!” Alfred yelled back.

“Are you even taking it seriously?”

“What kind of question is that?”

Ivan shook his head, “I’m going home.”

“We’re not done!”

Ivan didn’t answer as he walked out.

* * *

**Lesson 7**

“I hear you.” Alfred sighed when Ivan came in.

“You…What?” Ivan hesitated.

Alfred looked away, “When I was a teenager, my parents went through a really rough patch. They ended up going to counseling. One of the things they were told was during a fight, instead of just spitting back the first angry words they thought of, to stop, and really listen to each other, and confirm they were listening…

“So… I hear you.”

“You are using methods your parents learned from couples counseling on us?” Ivan confirmed.

“It worked for them! They've been married for twenty-five years!”

“I'm not questioning it, I just find it humorous. Your parents had been in love with each other already. We are little more than strangers and will probably never see each other after my lessons end.”

“Ha, right.” Alfred laughed weakly. “Y’know,” he added after a long pause, “There were days when you never would have guessed that they used to be in love. There were days when I wished they never met. Or adopted me.” he hesitated again, “I've never told anyone that.”

Ivan joined him in silence. “I understand.” He finally agreed. “After my father's accident, when he couldn't work, my mother was under a lot of pressure, being the one to provide for us. Katya and I tried to help, but it never seemed to be enough. It put a strain on their relationship. Unlike your parents, mine did split up.”

“I'm sorry.”

“So am I.”

After a while, Alfred broke the silence, “Are you ready to try again?”

Ivan nodded.

* * *

**Lesson 8**

“It's  just like _Footloose_.” Alfred shrugged.

“...Foot-loose?”

“Yeah, you know, _Footloose_.”

“No, I don't know foot-loose.”

“How can you not know _Footloose_ ? Everyone knows _Footloose_.”

“I do not.” Ivan argued.

“That's it.” Alfred pulled out his phone, “We're watching _Footloose_.”

“What about my dance lesson?”

“We'll get to that later. I can't believe you haven't seen _Footloose_ . What else haven't you seen? _Back to the Future_ ? _Indiana Jones_ ? _Star Wars_?”

“Uh,” Ivan hesitated.

“My gosh, you haven't! What kind of rocket scientist are you? Do you also hate joy and happiness?”

“What does any of that have to do with rocket science?”

“ _Star Wars_ is in space, _Back to the Future_ has time travel, and _Indiana Jones_ is just freaking awesome. That's what.”

“And... _Footloose_?”

“Do you want to learn to dance or not?”

“Yes?”

“Then shut up, sit down, watch _Footloose_ , and stop questioning my methods.”

“Are we seriously going to spend my lesson time watching a movie on your phone?”

“What did I just say, Ivan?”

Ivan sighed heavily, “Fine.”

* * *

**Lesson 9**

“Since we didn’t get much done last night-”

“And who’s fault was that?” Ivan interrupted.

“ _As I was saying_ ,” Alfred continued, “We’ll really have to focus today. No more distractions.”

“Again. Not my fault.”

Alfred glared at Ivan. Ivan smiled at him in return.

* * *

**Lesson 10**

Alfred stepped away from Ivan as the song ended, “I think you’ve got this.” He looked at the clock, “We’ve already gone over our time for tonight, so we don’t have time to run through it again. We’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Okay?”

“Alfred?” Ivan hesitated as alfred packed up his things, “I’d like to ask you a question.”

“Sure.” Alfred threw his bag over his shoulder and pocketed his phone, “Fire away.”

Ivan hesitated again, “My invitation to my sister’s wedding extends to a companion as well. I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?”

Alfred froze. “I-” he pulled his phone back out and checked the time again, “You know, I really have to go, I have a bus to catch. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alfred practically ran out and didn’t stop until he was on his bus.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Maybe I should just talk to Papa.” he muttered out loud.

* * *

When Alfred entered his parents home the next morning, his papa was sitting on the kitchen counter, with his father standing in front of him. They were having a quiet conversation and almost looked like they were about to kiss.

Alfred announced his arrival by gagging loudly.

“Bloody fucking Hell!” Arthur jumped away from Francis, “You could knock when you come in!”

“Um, I have a key? And you're always saying I'm welcome to come home.”

“Yes, within reason. Such as announcing yourself properly. Or calling before you come over. Being polite in general. Your father could have been naked.”

Francis smirked, “Why is my nudity always the first thing on your mind?”

“Because you're always naked!”

Francis looked down at his own shirt and trousers and then at Arthur's bathrobe, “Mon amour, I'm currently more dressed than you.”

“Yes, well. What did you need, Alfred?”

“I just wanted to talk to Papa.”

“And you couldn't have done it over the phone?”

“I wanted to talk in person.” Alfred waited for a minute as both of his parents gave him expectant looks. “Alone?”

“Fine,” Arthur shrugged, “I need to take a shower anyway.”

Alfred waited until Arthur left the kitchen. “Where's Maddie?”

“Gilbert came and picked her up this morning while she was still half asleep. I think they had some little adventure planned.”

“Think he's finally going to pop the question?”

Francis shrugged, “That would be nice. But I doubt you came here to gossip about your sister's love life. Why don't you sit down? I'll get you some coffee.”

“If I want coffee, I can get it myself.” Alfred took a seat at the kitchen table.

Francis shrugged, “Suit yourself.” he jumped down from the counter, wincing slightly.

“Is your knee bothering you?”

“Just a bit,” Francis picked up his own coffee cup and came to sit across from Alfred, propping his bad leg up on an empty chair, “It’s the weather. But I don't think you came to talk about me either.”

“There's this guy.”

Francis shook his head, “Aren't they always the problem?”

“He's one of my students. Like, I'm giving him private lessons.”

“Okay,”

“And he can't dance.”

“And...you want my help…?”

“Not with that. That's only part of the problem.”

“What's the rest of it?”

“I like him.”

Francis stared at his son, “And how is this a problem?”

“I don't know! It just is!”

“Has he given any indication of being interested in you?”

“I mean, he hasn't _not_ …Well,” Alfred hesitated, “He asked if I wanted to go to his sister's wedding with him.”

“Francis choked on his coffee, “That's a big jump. When did this happen?”

“Last night.”

“What did you say?”

“‘I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight.’” Alfred slammed his face against the table, making his father wince, “What do I do now?”

“Do you want to go with him?”

Alfred shrugged, “Kind of.”

“I'd suggest you make your mind up and give an answer to him tonight.”

“Right. I guess that makes sense. Thanks, Pops.”

“It's what papa's are for.” Francis shrugged nonchalantly.

“I have to go, Pops. I'll see you later. Tell Dad I said bye!”

“Mhm,” Francis waved as Alfred dashed out.

* * *

**Lesson 11**

“NASA?” Ivan remarked upon seeing Alfred's shirt.

“Yeah, I used to have one of these when I was in high school, but I think one of my dad's got rid of it a while back.”

“Then how do you have it now?”

“Oh! Yeah, I was at Target last week, saw these, and said ‘I work there, I need one of those again.’”

“You work...at Target?”

“No, NASA.” Alfred said it like it should have been obvious.

“I thought you worked here?”

“I can have two jobs. Besides, this one isn't full time.”

Ivan was silent for a long moment, “What do you do there?”

“What?” Alfred smirked, “Thought you were the only space man, Space Man?”

Ivan stared at Alfred.

“Do you want to continue your lesson or not?” Alfred asked.

“Yes.”

“Cool,” Alfred started some music, “You know the drill.”

Ivan led Alfred through the dance. He had gotten much better, but was now moving stiffly.

“You're not relaxing.” Alfred whispered.

“I'm thinking.”

“Still thinking about NASA?”

“No, I-” Ivan hesitated, “Our last lesson. I understand you're not comfortable with coming to my sister's wedding. I'm sorry I asked.”

Alfred stopped in the middle of their dance, “I was going to say yes.”

“Oh.”

“If the invitation’s still open?”

“Yes. It is.”

* * *

**Lesson 12**

“Congratulations, Ivan,” Alfred told him at the end of their last lesson, “You’ve learned how to dance.”

“Just in time,” Ivan said, “The wedding is next week.”

“Think you’re ready?”

Ivan nodded, “Do you still want to come?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there.”

* * *

Alfred leaned over to Ivan when he came to sit down, “Why is Elizaveta one of your sister's bridesmaids?” he whispered.

“Because they're friends.” Ivan whispered back.

“Since when?”

“A long time ago. It was Katya who recommended the Edelsteins teach me to dance.”

Alfred stared at Ivan.

“What?” Ivan turned to look at him, “Did you not know that? I thought Elizaveta would have told you?”

“She didn't.” Alfred turned to glare at his boss, only to find her already glaring at him. Alfred could feel his neck and ears warming from the heat of her stare. He turned to watch the wedding.

* * *

Ivan looked up at the sound of his name being called, somebody was waving to him. “Could you excuse me for a moment?” he asked Alfred, “Will you be all right?"

“Yeah,” Alfred nodded, “Go see your friends. But don't blame me if your dinner disappears while you're gone.”

Ivan glared at him, “There's no one else here to blame.”

Alfred shrugged, “You never know. Go have fun!” waved as Ivan walked away.

“So you're Ivan's boyfriend?”

Alfred looked up at Ivan's sister, who had taken Ivan's seat. “No, I'm just…” what were they? “I'm not.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Really? Being a plus one to a wedding is usually an indication that you're in a relationship. Especially if it's a sibling’s wedding.”

“It's not like that. Really. Ivan just asked me if I wanted to come. We're not dating. We've never been on a date.”

“What's your name?”

“Alfred.”

“You can call me Katya.  Alfred, you're on a date with my brother now. I've known him his entire life. He wouldn't ask you here if he wasn't really serious.”

Alfred opened his mouth to protest.

“Ivan has threatened Eduard enough times for it to be my turn,” Katya stopped him, “If I say Ivan likes you, it's because he does. If you're not interested in him, tell him now. It will be better for everyone that way.”

She picked up Ivan's fork and ate some of his dinner. She nodded, “I'm glad we decided on something with beef in it. Papa didn't want to pay for it, but Eduard insisted.” she used Ivan's fork to point at Alfred's glass of coke, “It does pair better with wine.”

“I'm… not old enough to drink.”

Katya nodded, “I always forget the drinking age in America.” she casually commented, as if she had also forgotten that she had just been threatening him.

Alfred nodded, falling silent again until Ivan rejoined them.

“When Alfred said not to blame him for my dinner disappearing, I did not think he meant it.”

Katya shrugged, “It was here, you weren't, and I was hungry. Your boyfriend makes good company. I see why you like him.”

Ivan blushed, “He's not my boyfriend.”

“Have you seen Eduard?”

“I believe he and Toris are trying to convince Raivis that an open bar is not a challenge.”

“Of course they are.” she got up, “We'll be dancing soon, so be ready.”

“Raivis?” Alfred asked as Ivan sat down.

“The groom's alcoholic brother.”

“As opposed to…”

“His brother with anxiety.”

“Sounds like a tough family.”

“Speaking of family, what were you and my sister talking about?”

“The food.”

Ivan gave him a skeptical look, “And?”

Alfred looked away, trying to hide his face and mumbling into his glass as he took a drink, “And you.”

“Was she telling you embarrassing stories of my childhood?”

Alfred shook his head.

“Trying to scare you away?”

Alfred choked on his drink, narrowly avoiding spitting it onto his suit.

“Then yes?”

“No,” Alfred coughed, “Definitely not that.”

Ivan smiled and nodded, “Okay, then. I should go.”

“Yeah, okay. I'll be here.” Alfred finished his dinner as he waited for the dance to start, then got up and went to the dance floor. Katya and Ivan were already there. He watched Ivan dancing with his sister before letting Eduard dance with her instead. Ivan stepped back and came to stand next to Alfred.

“You did good.” Alfred whispered.

“Thank you.” Ivan whispered back, “For teaching me, that is.”

Alfred shrugged, “It's my job.”

“Yes, but I didn’t make it easy for you.”

“I don’t think I made it easy for you either.”

Ivan shrugged.

Both were silent until the song ended and another one began, other couples joining the dance floor. Alfred looked up at Ivan, “Are we going to dance?”

“What?”

“Isn't that why you brought me? To show everyone what a great dance partner you have?”

“I...no?”

“I'm teasing.” Alfred's heart sank a little at Ivan's hesitance,

“We don't have to dance if you don't want to.”

“No.” Ivan's face was turning red, “I'd like that.”

Alfred smiled, “Let's show them how it's done. I'll even let you lead.”

* * *

“So,” Alfred started the next time he saw Elizaveta, “You've known Ivan?”

“A little...I know his older sister better.”

“And you suggested she recommend your classes for him to learn how to dance.”

She shrugged, “It's what friends do.

“Conveniently forgetting to remind anyone that he would need to bring a partner.”

“It's not my fault if that isn't common knowledge.”

“And them had me dance with him, knowing we were both single and very gay.”

She shook her head, “Pure coincidence.”

“Oh, that is such bullshit, Liz. You were playing matchmaker!”

She smiled at Alfred, “Did it work?”

“I don't know. It's not like either of us made any promises.”

“Admit it: you two hit it off.”

“Liz-”

“Are you at least going to call him?”

“Liz, I wish you wouldn't mettle in my life.”

“No you don't. I'm not going to let you ruin this.”

“You have no say in my love life.”

“You didn't have a love life before I put my say in it.”

Alfred hesitated. He hated to admit she was right. “Don't we have students coming soon?”

* * *

Alfred stared at his phone. Maddie had just called to tell him Gilbert had proposed. His phone was open to his contacts, he scrolled down to Ivan and pressed dial.

“Ivan Braginsky,”

“Hey, so here's the thing-”

“Alfred?”

“Yeah, remember me mentioning my sister and her boyfriend?”

“...Yes?”

“So he finally got the balls to propose, so I've got another wedding coming up.”

“Congratulations?”

“I figure, since I went to your sister's wedding, you owe me, so you should come with me to my sister's wedding.”

There was a long pause, “When is it?”

“I don't know. It'll probably be a few months.”

“Then maybe we should see more of each other in between now and then. Didn't you have a list of movies I ‘needed’ to see?”

“Yeah,” Alfred smiled,

“Why don't you come over on Friday, we can get started.”

“I'll see you then.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> my inspiration for this fic actually came from a post on tumblr, and the title came from an imagine dragons song.


End file.
